


To Prompts Take Strength

by sweetsmasher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmasher/pseuds/sweetsmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Kuroyama ship !<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Study Date

They both’re smart . However the upcoming final was in few weeks time that made them stucked in the library studies and reviews with all the books and papers piled up on their table. 

 

Yamaguchi looked over to see Kuroo scribble as he read the notes. He was attentive to his work, very much immersed in the book for straight three hours. No wonder he was in the dean list among the students. In addition, he was sort of attractive when he into this. Yamaguchi wouldn’t mind staring at him for the whole day. Kuroo headed up from his book.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

And there he came, making his signature smirk that swooned over the ladies (and men) all around the campus. Many had became the victims when they witnessed this ( and Yamaguchi was undeniably one of them)

 

 

“Uh- nothing.” He replied, attempted to not stutter. He could feel his hand clammy as he sweated profusely under the sweater.

 

“You can take a break if you want.” He scribbled down the paper back, eyes are back on the paper and scanned over the sentences. 

 

“No, I will finish this up soon. Few more to go” He started jotted down the notes and tapped the wooden table.

 

*

“Yess, all done. I’m done, Kuroo-kun! Let’s go home!” Flipping over the last page of his notebook, he stacked neatly all his papers and put back his stationaries into the pencil box. Wipe off the erase dust and biscuits crump (he sneaked it in) before putting everything in his bag. 

 

“Aren’t you a little bit excited to go home?”

 

“I just can’t wait to get out of here,” He whispered. “It’s sophisticating” The other hummed with agree but he still read through the notes, unwavered at the other of attempting him to leave. 

 

“Come onn,” he whined, “Pack your things up, Kuroo !”

 

Yamaguchi may be shy.. But it was just his default. He was sweet too but among all other things, he was too, very persuasive. May be they were in relationship that Kuroo thought so. He never knew the difference since he loved him dearly enough. It made Kuroo chuckled at the thought. He set down his mechanical pencil as Yamaguchi swiped all the dust and crumpled paper to the dustbin. 

 

“Let me put back all the books.” 

 

*

They stood outside the library, the wind greet them with a chilly blow as the leaves dancing around them. It was cold that evening, made them shivered in cold. It’s good they both got their sweater on.

 

They strolled down the street as they watch the sky turn dark, covered with stars and the moon.

 

“Where should we stop by tonight?”

 

“ Don’t know”

 

The tree from the road side ruffled leaves with one another, fill the noise in the background. Hummed in wonder, Yamaguchi spoke “How about Sakaguchi’s shop? They had a lot of fishes yesterday and mackerel is the main ingredient.” They had salmon too. He wanted to try them although his wallet had already started to wail and cry not to let their owner buy them.

 

Kuroo stopped his track and stare back at the freckled friend.

 

“You sure?”

 

He nodded.

 

“...Amazing, let’s go.”

 

He snickered at that. He knew Kuroo would never miss his mackerel opportunity. 

 

They walked down and held hands in the chilly weather, carefully not to slip off the slippery road as they kept each other close. Yamaguchi loved this warmth of closeness. 

 

*

“Thank you for accompanying me today.”

 

“That’s fine. Besides, exams are coming soon. I don’t mind doing extra reading of Amide mechanism.” He said as he chugged down the rice as he picked the fish and stuffed into his mouth. Yamaguchi puffed in amused.

 

“Such a show off” He snickered

 

“I can’t help”

 

“Haha!” 

 

“Here,” He cut the mackerel and feed the other boy. “Eat more. It’s good.” 

 

“Only for you. I can’t believe you order two plate of mackerel! How obsessed are you with mackerel?” 

 

“Hey, it’s good!” Yamaguchi almost rolled his eyes up. 

 

“Right.” He chuckled. “Let’s finish all of this before we’re going home.” 

 

“ Okay ”

 


	2. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation at the vending machine during the training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Yamaguchi more repulsive

“What’s this freckled first year doing here?” Kuroo walked closer to the boy in question. Yamaguchi stood straight against the drink machine, looking up with fright as the older guy closed the space between them. The light shadowed half of Kuroo’s face which made him look intimidating and Yamaguchi unintentionally squeaked with fright before taking a step back.

 

“I-I’m getting strawberry milk for Tsukki.” He looked away as he replied. Why did the Nekoma captain have to be here with him at this time. He was feeling unsafe for some reason.  _ He looks terrifying, _ Yamaguchi said to himself.  _ Hope I can get out of this as soon as possible. _

 

“Huh.” 

 

“Y-You got problem with that?” Yamaguchi didn’t like that tone, especially if someone reacted like that when he mentioned Tsukki. He frowned at the Nekoma Captain and took his defense stance. 

 

“No, but I get the feeling that you’re pacing behind Tsukki, like good little lacky?”

 

“Hey! D-don’t call him T-Tsukki…”  _ and I’m not his lacky!! _

 

“Well then, what are you? And why is it I can’t call him ‘Tsukki’?” He clicked the button on the machine to get two green tea-flavored drinks over the freckled boy. He opened the can and tipped to drink to his mouth while waiting for the freckled boy to explain. Yamaguchi looked troubled, eyes wandered the floor before taking in all the courage he could muster. 

 

He took a big step forward and stared his eyes on Kuroo.  

 

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and you can’t call him that!” He continued, “Because…” and put a halt. He suddenly hesitated on his reason, slowly stepping back. What if he told Tsukki about this? He knew he was taking a risk and feeling small and helpless just because Tsukki wasn’t around to help. He doesn’t like this. Anxiety welled up, he felt the need to scratch his arms and altogether bit his cheek with dilemma. 

 

Kuroo raised an eye at the sudden turn of rage turned meek. The other laced his fingers together and picking on the fingers while staring on the floor. Quickly, it clicked.

 

_ Ah, he’s troubled. I think I’ve overdone this. _

 

Kuroo was about to tell him off and apologize for his behavior but the first year cut in. Again with the sudden change of mood. 

 

Yamaguchi stepped back into his personal space, minimized the gaps to an inch so their chests were almost in contact. Yamaguchi didn’t know where did he got this courage he mustered, but he heaved up his chest and looking at Kuroo, eye to eye. 

 

“ **B-because I will fight you.** ” said Yamaguchi before he dashed away to his roommates.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi  flopped onto the mattress as he screamed on the pillow . 

 

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what am I doing?!! I have just declared a war!! Oh my god!! With my crush too!!! _ He screamed again.  _ The worst part is that I chickened off at the last minute!!! I’m so lame!!! _

 

Tsukishima peeked at his frantic friend who’s cries were muffled on the pillow. What happened after buying a drink for him that made Yamaguchi so anxious?

 

“You okay, Yamaguch-”

 

“No!! Tsukki, help me!!!” 

 

* * *

 

His wide eyes matched well with his frown, Kuroo thought. He just wanted to tease the first year, no harm intended. However, it kind of backfired on him. A little bit. When Kuroo invaded into Yamaguchi’s personal space, he crossed his arm with his pouty face. 

 

_ Oh god. _

 

It was a huge mistake, to realize the freckles stood out on Yamaguchi’s red face. His wide eye added up to the charm and Kuroo was totally frozen on the place. His head yelled ‘shit’ as a mantra because he never thought the Karasuno first year was this hella amazingly attractive?? He felt his heart pounding. He couldn’t turn back time. 

 

The freckles were the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed he almost reached out to pull him for kisses.

 

And holy shit the baby milk bath still smelled on him. 

 

It’s was a huge mistake. Now he can’t help to think of Yamaguchi was kind of cute. He almost turned gooey when he gave him  _ the look _ .  

 

“… Kuroo why is your face red? And where’s my drink?! ” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Kuroo gets his phone number after this.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta this because I wanted to quickly publish another drabble .
> 
> Fyi, I love them sm

“Here, let’s share the blanket.”

 

“Okay.” The blanket big enough to be drapped over their bodies. Yamaguchi shuffled closer to him. His arms wrapped around the other body.“It felt really great. Warm and fuzzy. ” He rubbed his head on him, tickled the other chin unconsciously. Kuroo chuckled at that.  

 

“And you smell really great. ” 

 

“ Thank god.” His eyes closed but Kuroo could feel the smiling on him. “It’s my pheromones.” 

 

“ Oh my god.” Yamaguchi chuckled at the groan. “That’s really bad joke.”

 

“Not sorry.”

 

“ Well, that’s fine because lucky I find you cute.” He throttled another giggle. 

 

“ Gosh, you’re such a sap.” Nonetheless the freckled love him even more if he did this. It made him feel loved and adored. 

 

The feeling on in the cloud nine.  

 

It was a comfortable silence and the cold quickly lulled them to sleep. 

 

“ Night, love you. ”

 

“ Good night.” He breathed in, smelling the minty aroma of his shampoo before landing a kiss on top of his head “Sweet dream.”


	4. Party and wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU

Party was fun . Everyone enjoyed the night. The drinks was good too until everyone’s couldn’t handle the vodka for another shot.  Yamaguchi was no exception. 

 

When he woke up, he felt squishy, found out that there’s arms slung around the waist. The things held him huffed a breath on his cheek followed with nuzzle. And then he purred. 

 

_ Purr?  _

 

His eyes shot big and tried to wiggle to the side to see what the heck was that because human don’t-

 

Yamaguchi gasped aloud and totally in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Kuroo Tetsurou did the thing and literally snuggled onto him. He turned back to his original position and hugging close the odd black plushie ( that oddly look like the guy beside him ) and thinking what the heck is this. He stared straight at the white ceiling with eyes blinked in the dark. 

 

_ ‘Very weird. What situation I am right now _ ’ His toes wiggled with panicked. He couldn’t moved much, or else he would wake up the guy and then they did both too embarrassed to say something which, the freckled wouldn’t want this to happen. Or stop. Okay, he tried to flashed back the memories.He knew he was fully awake at this but somehow, he didn’t have the strength to move a muscle. He held onto the weird cat plushie, snuggled onto it. Hopefully, it would lull him to sleep. 

 

Luck was not by his side because Kuroo stirred from his sleep and Yamaguchi stiffened at that. His mind ran a mile because  _ What if he got kicked out or, he saw my ugly face and screamed the hell out his lung and died and-  _ . The ranting was no end. Yes, he’s definitely kicked out of the bed and if he died so be it because that would settle everything. Nobody hurts.  All of his thought halt in place because the older guy groaned in his sleep and then leaning onto him and  _ did the thing _ again. Don’t know why but at some point, Yamaguchi felt fuzzy, happy and warm. It almost lured him to sleep but he forced himself to open the eyes. 

 

_ What is this? Why? This is not good. I must fight!!!  _

 

Okay so, first of all he’s going to call out the raven, to ask him questions. 

 

That wouldn’t be hurt. So okay, let’s try.

 

‘Kuroo-’ “Tetsurou-kun?” Ah shit, he blurted out. He hummed soft in response.  Yamaguchi gulped at the sound. That’s.. Alluring. Then he tried again. “Kuroo-kun?” But he got no response. That’s weird. Nonetheless, he felt really good like this. The fuzziness and home feeling around the big guy embraced was so good that made him want to rub his feet against the other and  _ purred- _

 

Okay, wait, he needed to get his gaydar straight . He needed to stop thinking something weird like that because first of all, he needed to figure this out like,

 

How do he end up being nuzzled on the bed with none other than, Kuroo Tetsurou?

 

To put that aside, Kuroo was not a bad guy. ( Although he looked like a creep.) 

 

((Maybe because of his hairstyle.))

Yamaguchi really looked up to him. Seeing him help out his best friend to be better volleyball player, Yamaguchi ended up admiring this guy. He saw him as someone with  _ superiority _ . However, the  ‘superiority’ tag slowly evolve into ‘my crush <3’ tag.

 

Aforementioned, they never talked. Besides, what could Yamaguchi bring out to talk about with this  _ superiority _ ? To be exact, they had nothing in common.  However there’s another thing, he was so handsome, so out of reach compared to his dull , spotty face. He was nothing special so he thought it was okay to watch him from the distance. 

 

Right now, their face were an inch apart. He could smell the alcohol puffing out from the older guy. Yamaguchi looked up from his eyelashes, take a moment of stick the image of his love interest sleeping quietly in this confusing situation.  Nah, who cares if they are in this weird situation. We will deal about it morning later.

 

Before Yamaguchi went to sleep, he blew a kiss on the nose at the other and pulled the plushie closer to his tight embrace.

 

.

 

..

 

Kuroo awake and looked over Yamaguchi. He stared at him with affectionate, looking at the sleeping face and the drool leaked he made . He could have stare at him the whole day. Unfortunately he only have night sky left until morning. Before he went back to sleep again, he leaned forward and gave a firm kiss on the freckled cheek.  He pulled him close and exhaled with satisfaction. 

 

_ “Sweet dream, honey flake.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rushing to finish this because it was in my draft for like, the whole week. So there will be (a lot of) grammatical errors.  
> Please give kudos and a feedback!   
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Lucky Guy Kuroo - Part 1

 

[ First ]

 

Kuroo and Yamaguchi didn’t know each other but Kuroo is quite the remarkable guy to be known of. He’s standing out as Nekoma Captain and his build off appearance, like the way he gives strong impression on Yamaguchi . Or everyone else in the room.

 

Meanwhile Yamaguchi was just the average guy who blended well in the background.

 

[ Second ]

 

It was decided for them to cross path, so Kuroo and Yamaguchi interacted with each other.

He was surprised when the Karasuno first year took a stand and shake off his best friend. It gave him the impression that said ‘hmmp. Not bad for a timid guy like you.’  Impressive little guy. It made determine to know more this unpopular first year right here. He only knew his name Yamaguchi and that’s it.  

 

The way he furious over Tsukishima, that’s an eye opening perspective. The sudden though sure bring laughter out of Kuroo. From there on, Yamaguchi was not background character anymore. He saw him more than that. He was presence within his sight.

 

Kuroo greeted him, made a small talk along the way before proceeding to walk off to his friends.He realized Yamaguchi had freckles across his face and impressively, it looked cute on him.

 

On the other hand, Yamaguchi was too caught up on the conversation that he realized after he had just talked to none other than and the famous scheming captain.  He was pleasant to talk to despite how he looked. Well, he does look intimidating but he gave off the gentlemen aura. He suddenly felt warm on his cheek. _‘What was that ? T-that’s really inappropriate. ’_ He scolded himself.

-

 

Tsukki wasn’t mad at him for what he did that evening and Yamaguchi was relieved. He wasn’t good at keeping up relationship and Tsukishima was the only guy who had been friends with him ever since he was a elementary school. However his thought stray far from his best friend all of sudden as he looked at the distant. 

 

“You’re sure brave to confront Tsukki. ”

 

“ I wasn’t before?” He retorted, leaning onto the desk. Somehow, he felt brave today, ignore the fact that this was the second time they're having conversation.

Kuroo chuckled, looking at the other pouted at him “ Sorry. You don’t seem to be the kind that take stand. The other stand out too much. However, don’t mind about it.”  He said, patted his head to reassure him. “Now I see it, you’re quite cute.” He looked at him closer before withdraw back drinking his soda, looking at the grilled beef from  distance.

 

Yamaguchi spurted out at the sudden declaration. Something caught up in his throat. Before he could affirm on what was that about, Kuroo marched away as the team called on him. Yamaguchi turned away from the crowd. He hold in his breathe as he screamed inside his head.

_ ‘ What was that!! It was so sudden!’ _

 

Maybe he was trying to be polite to Yamaguchi.

 

He tried to reason but his heart had been pumping blood too fast for his liking. His grabbed onto his chest, screaming internally.

 

_ ‘ T-this is bad for my heart!!’ _

 

-

 

Today is the last day.

 

Everyone was parting their ways to their own places and Yamaguchi was definitely ready to confess. He wouldn’t let the chance slip. He turned his heel and headed toward Kuroo, leaving the team behind ,confused and notified at the same time on his leaving.

 

_ ‘ This is the do or die situation. I can’t let this opportunity wasted!’ _

 

Yes, the opportunity. Yamaguchi had been always the coward. He couldn’t face thing too difficult for him to handle or that he knew had a higher chance to fail . He was always run away. He just didn’t want to regret them in the end so hiding behind his best friend from the cruel world is the only way.  

 

.. Until today.

 

Now he thought about it, there so much to catch up.

 

“Kuroo – san!”

 

“Yes, Yamaguchi-kun? “

 

He took out his pen, and scribbled on his forearm.

 

“Um wha- Phone.. Number?”

 

“Yes.” He responded. “It’s my phone number.”

 

Kuroo was about to inquire what of it but cut off when Yamaguchi blurted out his confession. It was quite loud that it seemed like few people turned around and murmured at them. The Nekoma captain was surprised, but insisted to listen more of what more to come.

 

“U-uhm! I like you, Kuroo-san.” His face started to warm up. He daringly stare back at the other. “We only exchange for few words,” He said. “ but those few words mean a lot to me. It encourages me. I learnt that you were kind … Not only to me ofcourse! You did that to everyone else. I like that about you. It makes me want to know more about you, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo looked flabbergasted but that doesn’t discourage him. Weirdly, it made him smile.

 

“Oh! About me liking you, um, you can just ignore it haha. But I just want to get to know you better. So, please contact me okay?” He said, then turn bashful suddenly. “Or else I would be really sad if you don’t. You know?” He looked up from his bang and unconsciously tugged his hair behind, looking somehow docile and small when he did that.

 

-

“So then, I’ll be going! Goodbye, Kuroo-san. See you next time!”

 

When he reached the bus, some were already drowsed off. He quickly took his seat and reflected back on his action.

 

_‘I had just confessed to Kuroo-san!! Oh my god!!’_ The worst part was that Yamaguchi didn’t check on his preference. His face turned pale. _‘What did I do?_ ’ He practically assumed everyone in the volleyball team were all gay and Kuroo basically giving the aura itself.

 

_‘If he didn’t message me within a week, I guess that must be it.’_  Yamaguchi was an optimistic, given the fact he gave himself one week limit to put up hope. Right now he’s crossing his finger like life depended on it.

 

Not long after he felt his phone vibrated. He opened the notification and popped up one message.

 

[Hello, Yamaguchi-kun. This is Kuroo. I hope we get in touch more often now :) ]

 

He covered his mouth and literally flailing on his seat.

 

“ Yamaguchi, you’re moving too much.”

 

“ Sorry, Tsukki!”  He tried to calm down but his legs shook from the exaggeration. He received another message second later.

 

[Ps: I find you’re cute so I guess our feelings are mutual ;)]

 

Tsukishima became his victim as the freckled slapped his shoulders multiple times because he couldn’t contained his exaggeration that he’s literally squealing. His cheeks were all red from trying to scream. Breath in to calm down (albeit failed) , his fingers finally tapped on the screen to reply the message.

 

[Alright! I’m glad to know!! Hope to hear more from you soon <3<3<3 ]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment alright <3   
> I will try my best to write more Kuroyama in the future and feel free to rant with about these two dorks to me because I *clench fist* LoVE THEM SO MUCH


End file.
